


Take Them Off

by koolaidescope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, bellarke fluff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolaidescope/pseuds/koolaidescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't get Bellamy to take his pants off, but not for the reason you're thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Them Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [round and round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478817) by [writerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily). 



> Hi everyone! Okay so I literally haven't written a fanfiction since 2013 and that was for the One Direction fandom, so take it easy on me please! I saw a prompt similar to this on tumblr and I was hoping it wasn't smut when I clicked on it and I thought it would be a cute idea. But alas, it was, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> So, here you have it, completely pointless Bellarke fluff.

“Bellamy, the faster you take them off the faster we can get this over with,” Clarke huffed, angrily crossing her arms. 

Murphy chuckled from beside her and muttered, “That’s what she said.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Bellamy, who was sitting on a makeshift bed in the med bay, with blood spilling down his leg. 

He’d accidentally sliced his upper thigh with a knife, and was know refusing to remove his pants so Clarke could examine it. 

“Calm down Princess, it’s barely a scrape.” He gave her that annoying smirk and started to stand up before Clarke pushed him back down.

Murphy had wandered off, leaving the two alone in the med bay. 

“Barely a scrape? Bellamy, I bet I could see the gash from the top of the dropship.” Clarke chastised, reaching for his pants button in another attempt to remove them. 

“You know Clarke, any other circumstance, and I would be fine with you pulling my pants off, but you really need to lay off.” Bellamy glared into her eyes. 

“What do you have down there that you don’t want me to see? I’ve basically seen the rest of you because you can’t seem to keep yourself from getting hurt.” Clarke replied. 

“Nothing, okay? Forget it.” Bellamy stood and stormed out of the area, leaving Clarke standing alone and confused. 

\--

The rest of the 100 were celebrating their latest hunt when Clarke began looking for Bellamy. She hadn’t seen him since the incident last night, and she needed to talk about their next plan of action with the grounders. 

She pushed the flaps of his tent aside and walked in. 

He was sitting on the bed sliding his trousers down slowly and carefully. When they got to his knees Clarke gasped, causing Bellamy’s head to snap up. His left leg was decorated in slashes and blood. 

“What are you doing here, Clarke?” Bellamy smoldered, trying to cover up his leg with his hands. 

“Where did those come from?” Clarke demanded, stepping closer to Bellamy. “I thought it was one gash that you accidentally did to yourself?”

“I didn't want to worry you,” was all Bellamy said. 

“Worry me about what?” Clarke was standing so close to him, he could feel the fabric of her jeans brush against his bare knees. 

“I was in the lake yesterday looking for that seaweed, and some creature bit me and I didn't want to scare you away from the lake and I didn't want the rest of the camp to worry about it, okay?” Bellamy stared into her eyes. 

“Do you know me?” Was all Clarke replied before crouching down and surveying the damage. 

She grabbed the small makeshift first aide kit Clarke had made everyone keep in their tents. She pulled out some bandage and moonshine and took care of the wounds. 

She stood back up and sat on the bed next to him. 

He sighed and looked over at her under his mop of curls. 

“You don’t have to take care of me, Clarke, I can do it myself.”

“Yeah but you’re also an idiot.” Clarke chuckled, smiling in his direction. 

He nodded and shook his head, staring right back.


End file.
